1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electrical distribution networks and, more particularly but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved distribution panel that embodies particular design facets and portability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a great many types of electrical matter which include central distribution panels or the like. However, no prior art was found that teaches a portable distribution panel that satisfies certain aspects of electrical supply for provision to quarantine or isolation spaces that would normally exclude electrical source installations.